Takashi Dragonway
Biography Appearance Many people have contributed Takashi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his silvery-gray eyes are identical to that of his mother. Takashi is tall as he stands at 6'0" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with human girls and a target for many monster girls though he often appears intimidating. This makes it difficult for those around to approach or talk to him though it was often countered by a warm and charming smile he sometimes displayed. A8728b7eb52fec6e95dcde2edb7372fe0cfa3388 hq.jpg|Takashi with his hair down Personality Takashi initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even , something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. This preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others though this has improved over time. Takashi is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. He is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, Takashi has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restraint and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex as a result from feeling sad. Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. While this and his perverted side would normally earn him a scolding then some from others, this is obviously not the case with the monster girls he travels with who look forward to this eagerly. Above all else, he treasures his relationships with the girls and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that multiple girls are in love with him, Takashi refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous Abilities, Powers and Possessions General Abilities Combat Prowess: * Swordsmanship: Enhanced Physical Prowess: * Strength: * Durability and Endurance: * Speed and Stamina: His musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically and remain in top physical condition for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him, since he can go through vigorous exercise without getting tired or straining himself. * Agility and Reflexes: Powers Spirit/Magic Energy: Equipment Relationships Demon Lord's Husband Demon Lord Quotes Trivia * Takashi's appearance is based on Tetsuro Kuuro from Haikyuu!! * According to many others, Takashi has a subtle accent * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango as he would often eat the two on a daily basis Category:Skullguy123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male